Firefight
by Chas1881
Summary: It has been two days since Weiss was rescued from Vayla, and there is still a tournament to be finished. Who will win? Find out next time on... The Gauntlet. Or here, that works as well. A connecting story that bridges the gap between A Spark in the Darkness and Night Fire.


**Firefight**

It was two days after Weiss' rescue, and everybody was in high spirits. Weiss was back and the tournament had been continued.

"We gotta win today." Colton said to Krystal.

"I know, but we're gonna have to beat our friends in one or both of the rounds." She replied.

"We can take them, we just have to fight like we did the other day."

"I know, but anything can always go wrong."

"You know what they say."

"What?"

"The moment you think you will lose, you do lose."

"Shut up." Krystal shoved him and started towards the door. "Now let's go kick some-"

* * *

Colton and Krystal walked through the double doors to the auditorium.

"Hey guys!" Yang called from the first row. "Come on over! I saved you a spot!"

They made their way down and sat in the seats designated for them.

"I see everyone has now assembled." Glynda Goodwitch started.

"We were the last ones?" Krystal asked, looking around in confusion.

"Yes," Goodwitch sighed. "And now you are delaying further, anything else you would like to add?"

"Uh, what does the bracket look like?"

"Valid question, I didn't think you had it in you." Goodwitch pushed a button on her scroll and the big screen behind her lit up, showing off the match-ups for today. "Here it is, you have five minutes to prepare."

Colton and Krystal would be fighting Quentin and Ulfric of Team QUBE while Sun and Aurora would have to go up against Blake and Yang.

"You're going down." Yang said to Sun as she leaped up onto the stage.

"Yang, you realize we have five minutes before we fight." Blake rolled her eyes and motioned for Yang to come sit back down.

"Right, I wasn't listening."

"Obviously."

As Yang sat down, Goodwitch walked up to the microphone and announced that the five minutes were up.

"I just sat down!" Yang exclaimed, aiming a hurt look at Blake.

Blake just shrugged and followed her excitable girlfriend up on stage.

"You ready?"

"Totally."

"Then let's go."

Blake crouched into her battle stance and Yang readied Ember Celica as the countdown started going down.

* * *

"Zero!" Yang yelled as she propelled herself into the air.

She surveyed the battlefield from her elevated position and saw Sun and Aurora both crouching in defensive stances. Looking left, the shadow left behind as Blake moved forwards darted all around the arena.

Cracking a small smile, Yang propelled herself to the ground towards Sun and Aurora. She smashed down, leaving no chance for anyone to escape, or so she thought.

"Missed me." Aurora whispered from behind her.

Yang spun around only to get her feet swept out from under her. She hit the ground and rolled to avoid the follow-up hit, but it never came. Instead, she found herself flying towards the sky again with most of her aura gone.

Aurora looked up at the soaring body of Yang before turning her attention to where Blake and Sun were engaged. The two looked evenly matched but as she watched, Sun was pushed back by a renewed attack by Blake.

"Hiya!" Yang screamed from the sky as she crashed back down to earth again.

She looked up and Aurora was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she-" Yang was cut off when she lept to the side to avoid a grenade.

"Right here." Aurora back-flipped over Yang, who was was turning around to answer, and ended up behind her.

Yang was held in a headlock of sorts, and she was fighting to get out of it. She managed to turn her head and look at her captor. Her eyes widened as she saw the detonator that would finish this battle off in Aurora's hand.

"Sorry Yang, but-" And suddenly Yang was free, with only one person knowing what had happened.

"Take Sun!" Blake called as she started towards Aurora.

Yang turned as she regained her footing and saw a body running at her. She dodged and lashed out at Sun as he want by.

"Woah." Sun lept over the low blow and used his tail to pull Yang to the ground.

He quickly spun and smashed his staff into the ground where Yang had been a second ago. Yang punched him from the side and he rolled to absorb the impact. Sun took a second to take a full look at the battlefield. Aurora and Blake were engaged in a very close fight, with each taking similar damage. Sun looked further and realized that Aurora would run out first if he didn't do something. That brought his mind to the problem on hand: an angry Yang sprinting at him.

"Not escaping this time, Sunshine." She said as she started firing a storm of bullets at him.

If she hadn't been firing, she probably would have had the advantage. As it was, she was partially blinded every time she fired by the flash of Ember Celica. This caused her to miss her target slightly, which resulted in her going past the point where Sun was. As she stopped firing, she saw she was now running full tilt right at Blake.

"And." Sun said dramatically. "Boom."

Yang smashed straight into her girlfriend, bringing them both to the ground in one fell swoop. Yang's aura dropped into the red and Goodwitch called the match.

"Good game." Sun congratulated the heap on the ground.

"Thanks." The muffled reply came.

Blake and Yang got up slowly and smiled at Sun and Aurora.

"Good job, that was a smart trick using Yang's attraction to mien battle." Blake said with a gentle jab in Yang's side.

"I just happened to be at the right place at the right time." He replied. "With a lot of careful positioning first, of course."

"Of course." With that, Blake and Yang sat down in their seats, content to watch the other semifinal match-up.

* * *

_This section is supposed to be where the battle of Colton and Krystal fighting Quentin and Ulfric is. Unfortunately, the author wrote this whole thing and decided it was too short and was best left out. *Cough cough, I mean, he lost the footage of the battle and could not remember much about it. The state of cameras these days, I swear. I guess the least I could do is tell you who won, but you can probably guess. I will give you thirty seconds to place your votes. *Insert Final Jeopardy music here*. Alright, time's up. Let's see how you did: Quentin and Ulfric won. The was hard to say with a straight face. Colton and Krystal won, of course. But really, who did you think would win? Well, I guess the only thing I can show you now is the finals match between Sun and Aurora and Colton and Krystal. And… Commence._

* * *

The four teammates walked up on stage and took their respective sides, Colton and Krystal on one and Sun and Aurora on the other.

"Good luck!" Krystal yelled across cheerfully.

"You too!" Aurora replied, mimicking the pitch Krystal had used.

"Not fair, let's beat them Colton." Krystal muttered to her teammate beside her.

The timer struck zero and Kystal brought her bow up to rain a barrage of arrows upon Sun and Aurora. She was stopped by an explosion the sent her flying backwards into the wall.

Aurora brought Scandiv down slightly and surveyed the damage she had caused. Krystal's aura had been brought down halfway with just that one hit, one more of those and the match would be over. As she raised her weapon again to do just that, she felt it knocked out of her hands.

"Nice shot." Colton muttered as the gun was sent flying.

He followed it up with a swipe at her C4 with Amber, effectively doing nothing but still providing the opportunity he needed. As Aurora looked down at Amber, he was already swinging with Ember. He was only a centimeter away from ending the game right-

"Thwack!"

Colton watched as Ember was sent on a similar trajectory to Scandiv and he jumped back as the second swipe came. He could see Sun standing in front of a quickly recovering Aurora, his staff out to prevent any attack. Colton looked down at Amber, his last remaining weapon, and charged at the two. Sun braced for an attack from in front, but instead was plagued by a hail of arrows from above.

Krystal had seen everything in perfect double vision, as she was still recovering from the initial hit. When she saw Colton lose Ember, she painfully stood up and nocked three arrows to her bow. She released, barely seeming to take any time to aim, and watched the arrows make their upward and then downward path towards Sun and Aurora.

Sun looked up at the last second and managed to dodge the worst of the attack, but Aurora was caught in the middle of it all. As Sun was still looking up, he felt something smash into him. He was sent through the air and he managed to catch a glimpse of Colton making his way over to Aurora.

Aurora's aura had dropped to just above the red after the arrow barrage, and she had started trying to crawl away. She looked up and saw Colton approaching her with Amber poised for the final blow. She pulled out her detonator and held it up so Colton could see that she still had a small amount of control over the situation. She quickly felt the detonator get knocked out of her hands by an arrow and she started scrambling backwards again. She heard the hiss of another arrow and winced as it pinned her to the ground.

Colton stood over his trapped enemy, savoring in the moment of victory, before bringing Amber down and ending the fight.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
I guess I found time to write a one-shot after all. This took some time to write because I wanted to use this story as a practice for writing fight scenes. I will need that skill for when Night Fire rolls around. Speaking of Night Fire, the first chapter is only two weeks away and I am very excited for it. I have extended the word count per chapter slightly and the production quality as well. I hope all of you enjoyed this one-shot and if you did, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Chas1881  
**


End file.
